Ayeyarok'þ
General information Urdcax is a language I have created for songs and poetry, it also is a playground for exotic linguistic features. I have no qualms with people who may want to learn the language or people who want to create languages which could be related. Urdcax is principally a highly incorporating agglutinating polysynthetic language with a large consonant inventory which uses labialisation, non-pulmonic sounds, as well as a lot of fricatives and affricates. It also has a large vowel inventory with no front vowels and which uses creaky voice and nasal as well as rhotic vowels. mamaqhama how can one compare their life to their duty to God and their homeland OSV God and their homeland One life ins their compare how umberqtanbrugh-agxa-tlaakldambrugh-mamaqhamazh-lhumbarrh-mamaqhamadh-lwhįįch'oj'ash-ng'ad'aq here is the longest placename in the uk in its native welsh, as well as ayeyarokth and english Phonology Consonants There are 181 consonants in Urdcax. Ejective fricatives cannot appear in the syllable onset. They are almost always in the middle or rarely at the end of words, with an exception of /çʼ çʼʷ θʼ θʼʷ/. 1] /j̊/, written y, is pronouced ʎ̝̊ at the beginning of words. Vowels There are 48 vowels in Urdcax. Note: vowels inbetween voiceless consonants become voiceless themselves. Tones The Urdcax writing system is a mixture of logographic and featural, It uses logographic for the lexical morphemes whilst grammitcal morphemes are written in the featural alphabet. I do not have a standard romanization for urdcax mainly because of the large amount of sounds not found in many languages. Phonotactics Urdcax is principally a polysyllabic language with very laxed consonant cluster rules, however many lexical words and grammitcal words indiviusal are monosyllabic however must comprise of entirely consonants or vowels for example kxlwʔ Alphabet Featural consonants Grammar The aligment of Urdcax is fluid-S. This works by having the intransitive marked with either ergative or absolutive, depending on how much control the subject has. This is an example: ǩaǩaǩaǩvwüǩ, which means "I am a deciduous tree," the intranstive subject vw (first person singular pronoun) is marked with the absolutive. This is because the subject has no choice in whether they are a tree or not. The opposite to this sentence, ⱬaⱬvwäⱬ, which means "I worship," the subect vw (1s) is marked wth the ergative because the subject has the choice to worship. the verb structure for a standard transtive subect of agentive objective verb order. e Ergative tense direction absolutive verb instrumently aspect negative/oblique locative illative/ablative/allative oblique honour 'müüüǧvwäⱬřw'yarǧüǩhȩ̀ǩhelorrëȷm̨utl'üq̓ 'mü ü üǧ vw äⱬ řw' yar ǧüǩ hȩ̀ ǩhelorr ëȷ m̨utl' üq̓ ɯɣβʷʌʐʁʼʷj̊äɽ͡rˡ ɣɯxHɵ˞ xHəɬɔɽ͡rˡ:əʝ m̥utɬʼɯX '' '' female yak plural abs 1s erg across herd staff inst habitual mountains present loc pasture allative ''' I herd female yaks in the mountan and to the pastue the abslotive noun and or the locative is the marked with tense as a opposed to the verb which is marked with the aspect. Considering everything is incorpated in the language it could be theortically said that the tense and aspect are both marked on the verb. Here is an example for the word ḧouu (skirmish) |} Example text all humans are born free and equal, human shalt act towards human in a spirit of brotherhood plural all born present gnomic normal free and equal instrumental. human erg human abs act command toward, spirt brotherhood gen instrumental aḍḍamughqqqehhhh xtlcllhoom rharharhḧ ka aqavaḧ soverign countries europe numbers chart here is a table of family memeber names Category:Languages